


you made me lose my self control

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Pre-Canon, but it's actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: ''He took a song and a kiss...'' (Alayne, AFFC)day 3: past





	you made me lose my self control

**Author's Note:**

> GRRM has said Sansa is an ''unreliable narrator'' because she remembers kissing the Hound when, in fact, she never did. So what if perhaps she did kiss someone, but it's misplaced?  
> Based on [this](https://fedonciadale.tumblr.com/post/168141255885/ive-been-thinking-you-know-how-in-the-books) meta/headcanon by fedonciadale on tumblr which inspired me to write this!

He can hear Sansa’s singing since he set foot on the godswood and her mellow voice already has him in a state of absurd satiation. _Filthy bastard._

 

She sits by the hot springs, bare feet touching the warm water, a hand holding a beautifully ornamented comb, brushing her wolf’s shiny coat.

 

When he clears his throat to announce himself, she turns her head and smiles big, like the presence of her half-brother is something to be joyful about.

 

“I’m so  _happy_ you came, Jon!” she says, leaving the comb on the ground, and now he is truly puzzled. Lady silently treks away.

 

“Jeyne Poole said you wanted to see me?”

 

Her smile falters for a moment. Jon sees a bundle of clothes by one of the raised roots of the sacred tree and realizes she is only wearing her shift. He swallows.

 

“Will you swim with me?”

  
  
  
***  
  


He stands five feet away from her and doesn’t dare go underwater, lest his bastard blood drives him to open his eyes and spy her bare legs.

 

She does, though, and blushes when she comes back up.

 

It seems like they’ve been staring at the other for an eternity when she finally speaks, “I wish to play a game.”

 

Jon’s brow furrows while he mentally goes over every game he knows of. There are none they can play in the water.

 

“A _kissing_ game”

 

He half expects her lady friends to come out of their hiding and laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face.

 

Sansa looks deadly serious, though, and shivers when he opens his mouth.

 

“A _what_?”

 

Perhaps he heard incorrectly, or his mind was playing tricks on him. He could swear he had woken up that morning, but it could very well be a dream.

 

“A kissing game,” she repeats, “I know it sounds funny, but I don’t know any other boys and I know you won’t tell anyone.”

 

Where had this trust come from? Her interactions with Sansa had always been short and sweet, but only that.

 

“Robb? Theon?” He sounds like he’s in pain, his mind telling him to _leave, right now._

 

“I can’t ask them!” She chuckles and rolls her eyes, “They will laugh at me!”

 

He could laugh, but it would hurt her and that is the last thing he wants.

 

“And I need to practice,” she says, face now unreadable while she begins to close the space between them, “For when I’m older.”

 

At that moment, it sounds rational, it does, and maybe it’s the warm water and his foggy brain but when Sansa’s lips close over his, he can feel he’s far up the sky.

 

When he opens his eyes, he sees Sansa’s flushed cheeks and wants to kiss her again.

 

His father’s stare from where he stands, mouth slightly agape, on the path leading back to the castle, stops him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from frank ocean's ''self control'' go give it a listen if you love to cry!


End file.
